Ice Rose
by Twinnie 92
Summary: Edward is missing and Bella has to save him. She has to find a vampiric artifact called the ICE ROSE. Can she save him from the evil which cruely took him or will he be killed in the grasp of the Creature. Read & Review PLEASE! XOXOXO
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

_**ICE ROSE**_

_**Chapter 1: The Dream**_

_I closed my eyes as rain drops started to fall, wetting my face. The air was cool and wind blew gently surrounding me in the pleasant of a cloudy rain filled day._

_I sighed and lowered my head. Opening my eyes to face my amber eyed angel. He looked glorious in the rain. A small ray of sunlight pushed its way through the heavy dark rain clouds._

_It shone gently on Edward making him more beautiful than ever…if that was possible. His skin looked like it was covered in diamonds._

_I smiled and brushed my hand along his cheek. He bent forward, his lips only millimeters from mine._

"_I love you, Bella," he whispered and I breathed in his delicious scent. He bent down through the last bit of air between our lips. He kissed me with such passion that he had never shown. I felt his hand on my back and he pulled our bodies closer._

_I felt his hand begin to lower towards my ass. I pulled my head back and looked at him in confusion._

"_Edward?" I whispered, "What about boundaries?"_

_He grinned my__ favourite__ crooked grin, "What boundaries?"_

_I smiled and kissed him, "Change me first. I want to be with you forever,"_

_Edward grin faded, "I can't Bella…you have to find me first"._

_Edward started to faded. H looked at me so sadly. The sky darkened even more and thunder rumbled. Lightning split the air. A foul mist swirled around us._

"_Edward?" I searched for him in the darkness, "Edward…where are you? I can't see you? Edward!"_

"_Help me Bella! Find me! Save me! Help me!" Edward's voice was faint and filled with fear, "Go to Italy! Find them and save me!"_

"_EDWARD!" I screamed, running through the darkening fog. I saw him just ahead. I ran for him but he stopped me a few meters away._

"_No Bella!" He cried, "They'll find you and take you too! Please just go Bella,"_

_A cruel hooded figure stepped out of the fog from behind Edward. Thin long blackened fingers closed on Edward's arms and he screamed, blood trickled from between the creature's hands. There was a trickle of blood at the corner of Edward's mouth._

"_Find the Ice Rose!" Edward gasped, "Find the Ice Rose!"_

_Edward and the Creature disappeared into a wisp of smoke._

"_Edward!" I whispered, tears rushing down my cheeks._

I sat up with a gasp.

"Edward!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power Of Edward

_**Chapter 2: The Power Of Edward's Love**_

I looked around the room wildly searching for Edward.

Charlie burst into the room.

"Bells?" He hurried to the side of my bed and held me like when I was five and had a nightmare.

"Edward," I whispered. I closed my eyes. Images of the dream flashed through my head.

"Bella, Tell me," Charlie gently squeezed my hand and I looked him in the eye.

"Edward's in trouble," I choked back a sob, "He needs me,"

Charlie frowned, "Wait here Bella, I'm gonna call Alice to come look after you. I have to go to work but at least she'll be here"

Charlie left the room with a small sigh. I heard him dial a number on the phone.

A low muttering filled the air as Charlie informed Alice about what had happened.

I lay in bed thinking about the dream. What would could it mean? And what was that thing that took him. And how in the hell was he contacting me.

I heard Charlie's cop car start up and drive off. I sighed and slowly got out of bed.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Before I closed the door, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bella," She rushed forward and gave me a hug, "How did you know?"

I stared at her in confusion, "Know what?"

Alice sighed, "Don't play dumb, Bella, the dream. How did you know that Edward is missing. He was with you last night. I know that. I also know that he left at midnight to go hunting but he never came home. Emmett, Carslie and Jasper are searching our hunting grounds. The only clue we have is Edward did make a kill but he never drained its blood. He was taken at his weakest. We did find some blood that didn't belong to the animal he hunted. It belonged to Edward. Whatever took him…it can make vampires bleed".

I stared at Alice in shock. Words couldn't describe what I was feeling let alone thinking. My precious Edward was hurt. It was a lot to take in as I thought it over.

Alice looked at me in concern, "Come on, Bella," she gently grabbed my hand.

"Pack some stuff and let's go," She whispered, "You can stay with us for a few days. Maybe even until we find Edward. I'll leave a message for Charlie"

I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak. The tears were there but I didn't want them to come. I walked numbly to my bedroom. I wasn't quiet aware of what was happening.

Dimly, I packed this but I wasn't quiet sure of what they were. Eventually, after Alice had repacked my bag, we were driving to the Cullen's estate.

I felt a little happiness at the sight of the tree-lined driveway. All I could think of was my family inside the wonderful old house. They were waiting for me and that made me fell so relaxed and happy.

Inside the house, the Cullen's were huddled around the fireplace. Whether they were actually feeling the cold of just there to stare at the fire, I'll never know but what really was upsetting was the same expressions they wore. Despair and fear. The entire time I've known the Cullen's, I've never seen them afraid…well except being afraid for my safety but never for themselves.

I walked into the room slowly and the vampires got up slowly. Each one walked forward to hug me gently, even Rosalie. She smiled gently.

"It'll be okay, Bella," she rubbed my arm in concern, "We'll find him…I promise. You'll be together again".

For the first time in my life, a felt a sense of fondness for Rosalie. She finally seemed like my sister. I felt truly grateful that I had met the Cullen's.

Carslie stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder gently.

'I need you to tell about what you saw. Alice says that you weren't very clear,' he whispered, his face firm but comforting.

'I'm not quite sure,' I shook my head trying to un jumble all the confusing images in my head, 'He kept saying something about an Ice Rose and a cloaked thing grabbed him. He was bleeding. But it was a dream. How can Edward talk to me in a dream?'

Esme looked at Carslie. The Cullen's relied on him for all the answers. By his expression, he didn't have any.

'I can tell you about the Ice Rose, but how Edward was communicating with you, well, I have no idea. I can only guess,' Carslie sat me down by the warm fire. I held my hands before to heat them up and get feeling back into them.

'The Ice Rose…well, it's an extremely powerful artifact. It's a crystal rose with the power of purity and peace,' Carslie began uncertainly, 'It was created by vampires for us to use but when we did, the first vampire also saw that it had created jealousy amongst us. So she hid it. From what you have told Alice and me, the creature that took him is Death or a servant of death. I cannot tell you much bout how Edward is communicating with you but I can guess. I think that his love for you combined with his telepathic abilities, he was somehow able to reach you.'

Carslie looked at me carefully, waiting for my reaction but all I could feel was an overwhelming feeling of love for Edward.

'He truly does love me,' I whispered.

After he had left Forks for the first time, I had been so broken but when he came back he still loved me but I had always had a small doubt that he did and was only there to stop me from blurting out the truth about the Cullens.

I gave a small smile. The fact that he choose to try and contact me even though he couldn't read my mind instead of someone he could read. But I still wondered, how did he do it?

Could love really be so strong?


	3. Chapter 3: Hiking Trip

_**Chapter 3: **_

When I came back to the real world out of my daydream, I realized that all the Cullens were staring at me in concern.

'What?' I asked and raised an eyebrow.

'We thought we might have to do something to re-wake you,' Emmett studied my face carefully.

'Well, I'm fine…' I muttered, 'Just thinking'.

The Cullens looked at each other. Sharing unspoken messages.

I suddenly had a thought, 'How and why did this Death creature make Edward bleed?' I asked, 'He was bleeding, but Vampires don't bleed. Why was that happening?'

The Cullens looked at each other, then at Carlisle, who was staring intently on a small spider making its way across the carpet.

Carlisle slowly raised his head to look at the other Cullens and me.

'From what I can guess…it turns vampires mortal at one touch of its hands but it must remain this contact for a vampire to remain so. But the creatures flesh burns and cuts as well. Like skin made of red hot blades. It can bring death and change the course of death,' Carlisle sighed, 'We need to rescue him. Although the creature needs to remain contact for Edward to say mortal. Prolonged contact will make it permanent'.

'Oh…,' I gasped, 'Well…where's this Ice Rose?'

'It's rumored to be in China. In a temple at the top of Mt Everest,' Carlisle shrugged.

'Okay…Let's go get it!' I jumped up off the couch. I started walking towards the door when I realized that the Cullen's weren't following me.

'It's not that simple…right?' I sighed.

'No, Bella, it's not. It's guarded by creatures so monstrous to make sure vampires couldn't just walk in and get it,' Carlisle explained.

'Dang it all to hell,' I muttered sitting back down on the couch.

Carlisle looked at his watch, 'It's almost night. You'd better get some sleep'.

'Okay,' I nodded and walked upstairs to Edward's room. The large king size bed took up most of the floor. Edward's music collection had grown. It now took up two walls.

One CD caught my attention. It was the most recent addition to his collection. It was a home made CD. On it, written in Edward's flowing script, was _**Bella's Lullaby**_.

A tear shone in my eye and threatened to fall. I wiped it away before it did and changed into some clothes that Alice had left for me to sleep in.

I climbed under the silky sheets of the massive bed.

Sleep came surprisingly quick.

I shut my eyes.

At first images were fuzzy and mad no sense. Pink Pegasus' and fluffy blue unicorns.

Then the dream changed. I was back in the woods from my first dream. It was exactly the same as last time.

_dream_

_Edward stood at the end of the woods, his back facing me. He was shirtless._

_I began walking towards him._

_He turned a grin upon his face. The wounds from the creature's attack from the last dream remained on his perfect fair skin_

'_Bella!' he rushed up to me at vampire speed._

_I stood still watching him._

'_Edward?' I asked slowly, 'Where are you?'_

_Something in his eyes flickered, 'Right here with you Bella. I am here with you,' his eyes showed panic._

'_Edward…just listen,' I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, 'I don't know where you are or what's happening but I need you to realize that I need to find you not just in dream but reality. Tell me Edward…'_

_Edward suddenly looked fearful, 'Help me Bella. I weaken with every moment in his grasp. Get the Ice Rose'._

'_I can't,' I held his ice cold hand; 'It's guarded by creatures that can hurt Vampires'._

_Edward shook his head, 'I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now. You're not a vampire yet. They can't hurt you. They won't even sense you. You can get in and out undetected'._

'_What?' I looked just beyond him to see the creature rising from the dirt._

'_He's coming,' Edward whispered, 'Get to the temple. The Ice Rose is in the room of light. Be careful! Get it fast. I don't have much longer'._

'_I'll find it. I promise,' I whispered._

_I watched in horror as the Creature's cruel hands wrapped themselves around Edward's arms._

_They pulled him harshly backwards, slicing into his flesh. Blood flowed from new wounds and half healed wounds reopened._

_For the first time I heard the Creature laugh and it was a sound I would never want to hear again. A chill travelled up my spine and I could only watch as the Creature tortured Edward and his link with me was extinguished._

_end of dream_

I sat up with a gasp, 'Edward,' I whispered.

'What did he say?' Alice said from somewhere in the dark to my left.

I reached out to the bedside table and switched on the lamp. Alice sat stiffly in a chair watching me and waiting for me to react to the awful images in my head but I was numb and word couldn't express what I was thinking.

'Um…He said…'I took a breath, 'He said…that I can get past the guards at the temple. They will not be able to see or hear me. They only target vampires which means that they are blind to all else around them. I can get in and out with the Ice Rose while you guys wait at the bottom of the mountain'.

Emmett walked in, 'How are you going to get to the temple? Bella…to be honest you can barely go hiking without falling over let alone climb the world's highest mountain'.

I thought quickly, 'La Push!'

"What?' Alice frowned.

'Jacob. The guards only see vampires. It doesn't say anything about werewolves,' I explained, 'The Quileute pack could take me up the mountain and back down unscathed and I will have protection'.

Carlisle walked in, 'I don't like it but it might be the only way'.

I grinned, 'So you'll let me?'

Carlisle shrugged, 'Don't have much of a choice do I?'

I shook my head, 'Nope'.

'Yay,' Alice squealed, 'Hiking trip!'


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Despite the height, lack of air and the fact that the where vampire killing guards, Alice was quite pleased to be in charge of the trip. It meant she could go nuts and pack anything she wanted.

While she was busy packing unnecessary equipment, I went to see Sam and Jacob at La Push reservation.

'Edward's missing and I need the pack's help getting something to get him back,' I explained briefly.

Sam raised and eyebrow and Jacob looked away with a snigger.

I glared at Jacob and continued talking to Sam, 'There is a temple on the top of Mt Everest in the Himalayas and it contains a special vampiric artefact called the Ice Rose. It's the only thing that can save Edward now'.

Jacob composed himself and turned back to face me, 'Explain…why do we need to get this "Ice Rose" And what is it anyway?'

I sighed, 'Not sure. Carlisle explained it to me and I must say I wasn't entirely listening. But somehow Edward is telepathically communicating to me. Something…a creature of death, I think is what Carlisle said, has him'.

Sam raised the other eyebrow. Jacob joined him with the eyebrow raising.

Sam shook his head, 'And why do you need the pack. Why should I risk my pack's life for you leech?'

The words stung but I ignored it, 'Technically your pack won't be in any danger. The temple is guarded my vampire slaying creatures but that's the only thing they can do. They can't sense humans or werewolves. So that means we should be able to get in and out undetected'.

Sam sighed and looked at Jacob. He shrugged in response.

I continued, 'The only danger for your pack is the long climb up the mountain. The air is thin and the weather is cold…even though that's not a problem for you lot'.

Sam shrugged, 'We just need to get you up the mountain and back down again, right?'

I nodded, 'Yep. That's all'.

Sam shrugged once more, 'We take you up then back down. No danger. It's a done deal'.

I grinned, 'Cool. We leaving tonight'.

'We'll be there,' Sam said stiffly. He turned and walked away briskly.

I turned to climb into my trusty truck.

'Bella…wait,' Jacob caught my arm, 'After you rescue the bloodsucker…'

I cleared my throat.

Jacob rolled his eyes, '_Edward._ After you rescue Edward…will he…you know…change you?'

I rolled my eyes in return, 'Don't worry Jacob. I'll be a "leech" soon. So you and you're little pack can go play fetch why I dominate the world'.

'Be serious Bella,' Jacob muttered.

'I am being serious. Deadly serious,' I chuckled at my lame attempt joke

'Hahaha…very funny Bella,' Jacob said sarcastically.

I laughed and climbed into my truck and started the engine. It roared to life, deafening Jacob by the look on his face. I laughed to myself and revved the old engine and pulled out of Jacobs drive.

I drove my truck to its limit of fifty kilometres an hour. Eventually I arrived back at the Cullen's.

I froze as I saw Charlie's cruiser parked behind Emmett's red jeep. I put the brake on as Charlie and Carlisle walked out the front door.

Charlie's face was murderous. Man, he was angry.

'Isabella Swan! You are in big trouble!' he yelled across the yard, not even waiting for me to turn my truck off. I pulled the key out.

'Hi dad,' I muttered.

'You have been gone three days. I tried calling. Last time I saw you, I had just gone to work after you woke up, screaming enough to wake the dead,' Charlie roared.

'Sorry dad,' I shrugged.

'Now don't argue with me…wait…what did you say?' Charlie looked at me.

'I am sorry dad,' I repeated slowly

'Oh…That's okay, Bells,' Charlie whispered.

'This is really important to me dad. Edward is my life and I know he left before but this is different. He's in trouble and he needs me,' I walked forward and hugged Charlie, 'I need him… and now he needs me'.

Charlie reluctantly hugged me back,' Okay Bella. Be safe and don't get into trouble and…bring Edward home'.

I gave a slight nod and walked inside the spacious house the Cullen's lived in. I heard Charlie's cruiser drive off and Alice ran down the stairs.

'Okay…I think I have everything but I'm not sure,' Alice was holding two different colored parkas, 'And do you want the blue one or the green one…'

'Uh…Alice…' I frowned, 'I don't think that it matters'.

Alice frowned at the parkas, 'Hmmm…I pack both'.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I knew my hopes of finding food were ridiculous but since I spent ninety percent of my time at the Cullens I hoped they had put food in the cupboards.

I opened a stylish cupboard and was surprised to see that there was food in the cupboard.

'You practically live here,' Esme said from behind me, 'So I decided to put food in the cupboards. So we don't always have to buy food. You can get what you want'.

'Cool,' I nodded appreciatively and fished out a bag of corn chips and walked up stairs to Edward's room.

It seemed so empty without him. I walked to his music collection and pulled out the CD with my lullaby on it. I placed it in Edward's expensive Hi-Tech CD player and it started playing.

It swell and dipped and flowed easily and I imagined Edward at the piano playing this wonderful song.

I sat on the huge bed and closed my eyes as the music grew beautifully.

I fell asleep but I didn't talk to Edward. The Creature was obviously keeping him away from me. I saw glimpses of him, whenever he broke away but disappeared as the Creature tightened his hold.

_DREAM_

'_Bella,' a voice whispered. It was a bone chilling sound. I frowned and looked around. I was in the woods again. This time Edward wasn't there. I looked around, spinning in circles, frantically searching for my vampire._

_I shape began to form in the swirling fog. Edward emerged from the fog._

'_Edward?' I rushed forward but he held up a hand and stopped me._

'_I have been waiting for you, Bella,' He whispered in a husky voice. He raised his head and looked at me. His eyes were bright crimson._

'_Edward…your eyes,' I gasped. Where were my favourite butterscotch eyes?_

'_Bella…come to me Bella,' Edward grinned, glinting points that shone with venom. His body shifted and morphed, changing and flexing. The Creature took shape out of my Edward._

'_Beeeellllllaaaaa!' it hissed, 'Beeeelllllaaaa! Cooommee tooo meeee, Beeelllla'_

_I screamed and fell backwards. I sat slightly stunned on the damp grass then scrambled frantically backwards._

'_Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella…_Bella_…_BELLA!' Alice called in my ear,

I sat up gasping, my heart pounding. My eyes adjusted to the dark room. It was night.

'Let's go Bella. Let's go get Edward,' Alice whispered, pulling me gently from the silky sheets. I stumbled after her and walked slowly down the stairs, trying to wake up.

At the front door, Alice shoved my arms into a dark blue parka and pushed me out the door.

My brain worked sluggishly as I was still frightened from my encounter with the Creature.

Carlisle frowned at me as Alice have pushed have carried me out the door.

'Alice…What's wrong with Bella?' Carlisle asked.

'I just woke her up and she was with Edward again,' Alice shrugged.

'Alice! You are supposed to tell us,' Carlisle frown deepened, 'Edward might have said something important'.

'I know but…we're about to go rescue Edward and I'm sure Edward could tell us in person,' Alice mumbled with a slight pout, 'And…I forgot'.

'Oh Alice,' Esme smiled and shook her head at her daughter's forgetfulness.

Carlisle turned to me, 'Bella…,'he whispered, 'What did Edward say?'

I froze at Carlisle's steely gaze, 'Nothing…he said nothing. We just sat with each other'.

My lie was feeble and even I didn't believe it. Carlisle frowned and shook his head but let it drop.

I heard rustling behind and I spun around. It was too dark for me to see but I knew it was the wolves. I heard them panting and out of breath.


	5. Chapter 5:The House Boat Uh Mansion

**Hey twilightians! Finally the fifth chapter of Ice Rose. I know it's been a while coming but it's finally up. Sorry it took so long. School work and such.**

**Any way. I have two fanfics at the moment and I'm trying to decide which one to continue. The is a poll up on my profile and I'm asking, could you guys vote on your favourite fanfic so I know which one to devote my time to. I want to finish them one at a time so tell me which one to finish first.**

**Okay I have blabbered one enough...now READ. YAY**

**--**

**Chapter 5: The House Boat…Uh Mansion**

The front wolf phased revealing a very naked Sam. He fished some pants out of his pouch that he carried on his lower leg and he pulled them on.

We all frowned. Usually they would remain wolves but Sam began talking.

'You're little mind reading leech isn't here so one of us has to remain human until it's time to take Bella up the mountain,' he sneered. Jacob whined low in his throat and started to walk forward. Sam held out his hand to stop and Jake growled sulkily.

I walked forward ignoring Sam and buried my hands into Jake's warm ruff of fur.

'Hey Jake,' I whispered and hugged his massive shaggy head. He hummed low in his throat and licked my cheek, 'Eew! Gross!'

I wiped my cheek with a small grimace and tapped Jake on the nose, 'Don't push it Dog Boy'.

He gave a coughing growl that I know had come to realise was him laughing in wolf form.

Carlisle cleared his throat, 'Bella…Sam and the pack. We need to get a move on'.

He opened his car door and let two wolves, Jared and Paul, into the back seat. Alice took two wolves, Collin and Brandy, into her yellow Porsche... Emmett took Embry and Quil and I borrowed Edward's Volvo with Sam in human form and Jacob in the back. Jasper took Seth and Leah in Edward's other car. Rosalie was in the front seat of Emmett's jeep and Esme with Carlisle.

I started Edward's Volvo, surprised by the quietness. The Volvo smelled strongly of Edward and it was pure heaven.

I slowly started driving, slightly afraid by the newfound power of the younger and heaps faster car than my trusty old truck.

The Cullens drove off and I sped up to catch up and we drove to Seattle, where Carlisle private house boat sat in the harbour.

Trust the Cullen's to out do themselves. I take back that it was a house boat. A mansion boat would describe it better, or maybe castle boat. Either way it was huge.

We pulled into private parking bays next to the jetty where it was docked and climbed out. A crowd of people had clustered near the fence that surrounded the parking lot. It was unusual to see a line of five expensive cars pulling into a private area.

Jacob whined low in his throat and looked at all the people around the area.

I reached back and stroked his soft fur, 'It's alright Jake. Carlisle will figure something out'.

Carlisle emerged from his car and walked towards the fence and began talking smoothly to the bundled crowd. Soon the crowd began to dissipate and we were left all alone in the private car park except for the occasional curious by passers who paid as much attention to us and a piece of colourful rubbish on the ground.

It was then where Carlisle deemed it safe for us to let the pack out of our cars and Jasper unloaded his bike from the back of Emmett's jeep.

I stared in shock as I realised that not only was the "house boat" a bloody mansion but it also had a massive cargo hold in which all the Cullen's cars were being loaded into.

The was just not end to the extent of the Cullen's endless stream of money. I sighed and opened the back door of Edward's Volvo and let Jacob out. Sam climbed out of the passenger side. An awful smell wafted from the car and I saw a pile of fresh dog shit.

I glared disapprovingly at Jacob, 'Not funny Jake'.

He gave a coughing growl and the rest of the pack joined in. Sam walked up to me.

'What happened?' he asked.

I glared at Jacob again, 'Mister Dogbreath over there decided to leave a smelly present on Edward's leather seats'.

Sam tried desperately not laugh but gave up and joined in with his pack. I grumbled under my breath and found a newspaper and scoped it up but I was still angry so I flung it at Sam and Jacob. It hit him on the flank and he squealed and leaped away. It splattered on Sam's shirt and he gagged at the smell.

I sniggered and got back into the Volvo and drove it into the cargo bay.

The Cullens "kids" were laughing like all hell and Emmett was laughing the loudest. Esme and Carlisle were trying to keep straight faces and succeeding. I, like the Cullens, laughed unrestrained.

Jacob growled low in his throat and jumped into the crystal clear water of the ocean to wash of his beautiful russet fur. Sam frowned and slowly pulled off the soiled shirt and chucked it into a bin.

The Cullens took the pack into the "house boat" and Emmett pulled Jacob from the water and wrapped him in a towel and carried him like a small pup, which looked so humorous. A massive wolf in the arms of a burley vampire being carried belly up and paws in the air. I couldn't help laughing, it was so funny.

Jacob majorly objected to this treatment and leaped from Emmett's arm and ripped the towel off his shaggy water cleaned coat.

I follow Sam, Jake and Emmett into the "house boat".

Inside it was massive and elaborately decorated. The theme was gold, red and cream.

Famous paintings littered the beautiful walls. It looked like the inside of a castle.

I openly stared at the fine interior. While the Cullens usually played it low, obviously the boring poor human life was just a bit too boring at times.

I didn't blame them. After all, being a human was boring and it was fun to indulge once in a while. Even though the Cullen's indulgence was a whopping great house boat that looked like it belonged to God.

Carlisle turned, 'Everything alright, Bella?'

I sighed and shook my head, 'This place is huge,'

Carlisle grinned, 'Just a slight indulgence but we all have our demons'.

'Yeah too much money and no sense of discreet,' I muttered knowing he would hear me.

Jacob trotted up behind me and pushed me further into the boat. I scratched his head.

Emmett showed me to my room and I unpacked quickly. I heard the loud horn of the house boat sound. Even though I didn't know a lot about boats, I knew that meant that we were about to cast off.

I ran up on deck, tripping a couple of times on no existent objects and stood on deck. The Cullen's were lucky that it was a slightly rainy day in the usually sunny city of Seattle. The crowd from earlier had reappeared at the gates of the private car park.

I smiled as the cool sea air blew around me. Alice walked up and stood next to me.

'In about a day, I can see that we have Edward with us again,' she whispered, not feeling the need to raise her voice louder than a quiet whisper.

I smiled, 'It will be good to have him back. I have missed him so much'.

Alice nodded, 'True. I think we have all missed him,' she breathed deeply, 'The sea smells nice. Refreshing for the lungs'.

I breathed deeply, filling my lungs to their capacity and then breathing out with a whoosh. It felt good.

'How long until we're in China?' I asked turning my face into the gentle spray of the sea.

'With the speed that this thing moves…about three hours, more or less,' Alice replied with a slightly distant look.

'Wow…' I muttered, 'That's fast'.

Alice nodded, 'Well we have a mega need for speed'.

I laughed and shook my head, 'You're telling me,' I sighed as rain splattered the deck and wet my hair around my face, 'Well…Edward, here we come'.

**What did you guys think. Review please. Oh and don't forget. My poll. Vote now or Edward will not climb through your window tonight. **

**Em J**


	6. Chapter 6: Mt Everest

**Chapter 6: Mt Everest**

True to Alice's word, we arrived in the Bay of Bengal three hours later. From the harbour we hired several mules and a stocky horse in which I would be riding. We packed the mules up with our entire luggage. I automatically felt a sense of pity for the poor creatures having to carry our hiking gear through the Himalayas.

I looked calmly at the stock horse that was standing with the mules. It was a scruffy creature. I was gladly relieved that I knew how to ride.

Thanks mum, I thought. Only Renee would insist that every young girl should go to pony club.

I looked over at Alice, 'Why am I riding?'

Alice smiled, 'We are taking a well used hiking track that unfortunately a lot of hikers will be using. Too many witnesses. It'll look strange if you are being carried and we are carrying all our bags'.

'Ah,' I nodded understanding Alice's reason.

The stocky horse waited patiently until I was safely on his back.

'Alice…can you ask the man what this horse's name is' I asked, feeling that I should know his name.

Alice raised a perfect eyebrow then shrugged and turned to the Chinese trader and spoke fluently in Chinese the question I had asked. He rapidly replied with a small shrug.

Alice turned back to me, 'It doesn't have a name. He says they're just tools and nothing else'.

I leaned down and patted the shaggy neck, 'Hmmm, he looked like a scraggly little puppy…sort of like my dog from when I was younger. My dog's name was Tomahawk. Mum was going through a weird Native American stage. I think the name fits…hmmm… Tomahawk'.

'Yeah yeah,' Alice muttered pushing my leg gently so that I was sitting in the centre of the saddle.

I picked up the reigns and clicked my tongue to get the horse's attention then I tapped lightly with my heels. He moved forward with an unsteady lurch. He wasn't the most comfortable horse I had ever ridden.

The Cullens picked up their packs and started walking along side Tomahawk. We travelled the bumpy road for many hours. I swear I was getting a sore on my ass from the continuous rocking of Tomahawks rough gait.

We came across a small creek, where the Pack filled their bellies with freshwater trout and the cold water. I refilled my drink bottle after the wolves deemed the water safe to drink. I let Tomahawk drink a little water, knowing that he could get sick if he drank too much and I rode him afterwards.

I stiffly re-mounted Tomahawk and gave him a gentle tap with my heels, he moved off again.

We continued like this through the day and deep into the night. Alice attached a rope to Tomahawk's bridle so that he and I could sleep.

By morning we reached Mt Everest. We stared at the sheer size of it. The tip was lost way up above the clouds.

I felt slightly sick, 'The temple is at the very top?' I asked

Carlisle nodded, 'The tip,'

'Oh god,' I muttered, 'It's so high'.

'Well it's not called the highest frikin', mountain in the world for nothing,' a sarcastic voice came behind me.

I turned, 'Jake? I thought you had to stay wolf'.

'Nah,' he grinned, 'Sam wants one of us to be human. You better than the Beta'.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug, 'Good to see you Jake,' I gave a small smile and looked back at the mountain. My innards were crawling with anxiousness.

The Cullens began setting up hiking gear and safety stuff.

I wrapped myself tightly in a parka and stayed close to the pack. They could sense unusual creatures that surrounded us. The clearing was filled with small whines, whimpers and breathy growls.

The pack was uneasy and they paced around each other not really noticing each other. Occasionally a small squabble broke out as two or three wolves walked into each other.

Jacob sat on a rock at the edge of the clearing, wrapping himself in a rain jacket.

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him.

'I might be immune to cold but not the temperature at the peak. It's below freezing up there and without fur, even I could freeze to death,' Jake explained zipping the jacket up.

'Ah…then that explains everything,' I gave a short smile.

We gather our hiking gear and placed the first peg into the base of the mountain. We also placed a communicator so that if anything went wrong, we could call the Cullens.

The pack was tied together like sled dogs so that we avoided losing a pack member. They would pull a sled packed with food and shelter. The rest of the gear, Jacob and I carried on our backs.

I could hear a couple of the pack mumbling about the sled. Their growling was low and pissed off.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sulky faces some of them were making..

Jake joined me. Sam lifted his upper lip into a snarl and we cut our laughter off. But we could not hide our smiles.

I felt somewhat free knowing that Edward was near by.

We started to climb, the pack grunted and groaned at the weight of the sled. Even with nine of them pulling it was heavy. Mainly because we were going up hill.

'Well you guys shouldn't eat so much,' I joked.

Leah snarled at being called a guy but still pulled hard.

The trek was slow and long but we made a quarter up the mountain by night fall.

Jake and I unclipped pack members but left on the harness's so we could just re-clip them in the morning.

By midnight, a harsh wind had started and the tent shuddered violently with each blow.

None of us could sleep.

'Jake…' I whispered,

No response.

'Jake!' I whispered louder.

Still no response.

'Jacob!!' I said loudly.

'What?' came a sleepy groan.

'Jake…are you awake?' I whispered.

'Obviously Bella,' he mumbled, 'I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't'.

'Were you asleep?' I asked.

Silence.

'No… I would be snoring if I was,' Jake replied stretching slightly, 'Besides…no one could sleep in this goddamn wind'.

As if on queue, one of the pack howled softly and someone replied.

'Oh…okay,' I struggled not to yawn.

We sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

'Jake…you still awake?' I looked at the motionless lump on the other side of the tent.

'Yes Bella,' he whispered, 'I'm awake'.

'Okay,' I started at the tent roof..

Silence.

'Jake…will the tent blow away?' I mumbled.

'What????' Jake sat up with a laugh.

'Will the tent blow away?' I repeated.

'Good God Bella,' Jacob chuckled. 'We are to heavy and the tent is clipped to the pack'.

'What?!' I gasped, 'They're anchoring the tent down???'

'Yes Bella,' Jacob was still laughing.

'Om my god,' I scrambled out of my sleeping bag into the biting cold. I gasped and struggled with my parka.

'Bells…what are doing?' Jacob climbed out of his sleeping bag and grabbed my hands.

'Going to untie them,' I whispered shakily, 'Animal cruelty'.

Jake burst out laughing, 'Bella. It's my pack. They're fine trust me. Beside, they'll hat you if you call them animals again'.

"I…what? No I didn't,' I said defensively.

Jake chuckled and nodded, 'Yeah you did…Animal cruelty,' he quoted.

I blushed, 'Oh… sorry guys,' I called out the side of the tent. I got a couple of grumbled apologies.

I climbed slowly back into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep. I heard Jacob do the same.

Just as we were both almost asleep, a huge gust thudded into the tent and the pack grumbled.

'DAMN!' Jake and I shouted at the same time.


	7. Author's Note

Hey faithful fans of Ice Rose. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have been on school holidays and only just gotten the chance to write again. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanx xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 7: Another Dream

**Okay Fanficers. I know it was a long time coming. But here is Chapter 7 of Ice Rose and Chapter 8 is almost finished so that will be up soon. The reason why it took so long is that I have to work on Fanfiction at school and School Holidays only just finished. Hope u like it. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers wonderful work. I just use names.**

**Chapter 7: Another Dream**

Sleep came slowly but it was interrupted regularly by the storm that was roaring on the mountain. I slept and dreamed…

_The forest around me was different. It was lighter, somewhat happier. _

_As I looked around, I was shocked to hear birds singing. I began walking cautiously _

_It was so different to the other dreams. I noticed that along with the sudden appearance of the birds there was the disappearance of Edward._

_It was unusual for Edward not to be there. I felt slightly panicky. Maybe I was to late. Maybe Edward was dead already. But then I remembered what Carlisle said that this place was a mental connection between me and Edward._

_I screamed suddenly as I felt cool soft arms wrap around my body. A cool hand covered my mouth to stop my scream. _

'_Whoa, Bella. Calm down. It's me,' My angel whispered. His immortality was fading. His skin was warmer now and his skin was soft...like mine._

_I stopped screaming and turned, 'My god, Edward, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were the Creature,' I whispered back. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest._

'_The Creature?' Edward asked, a frown wrinkling his perfect brow, 'Bella…what are you talking about?'_

'_Edward…the Creature. He captured you. I'm trying to find you,' I gasped, why didn't he know?_

_'What do you mean Bella? I'm right here with you,' Edward looked confused, as if questioning my sanity._

_'No Edward. This is a dream world,' I whispered urgently, 'This place isn't real'._

_Edward shook his head slowly, 'That can't be true. It feels so real'._

_I nodded, 'That's how it always is Edward. It always feels real'. I reached up and stroked his face with my finger tips. But I pulled away as soon as my fingers touched his cheek. His face was warm. _

_Tears welled in my eyes, 'Oh Edward. You're almost mortal now. How much longer do we have? How much longer do you have?'_

_'What do you mean mortal?' Edward asked as he stroked my face. He looked into my eyes. His were a green-gold. _

_'What is wrong with you? Why can't you remember?' I cried. I felt like slapping him and telling him to snap out of it._

_'I don't know. All I know is that you the love of my life. I don't know how I met you. I don't know where I live. I just....don't remember,' Edward whispered hoarsely._

_'Edward...' I sighed sadly, 'I will find you…and you will remember. I love you'._

_I turned away from him but then remembered I didn't know how to leave this dream world._

'_Bella…where is Carlisle?' Edward asked._

_I spun to face him, 'What?'_

'_My father…Carlisle…where is he?' Edward step toward me._

'_H-h-h-he can't access this dream world. Only you and I,' I stammered. Maybe he does remember._

'_Oh…and what about Esme?' Edward reminded me of a hopeful child._

'_No Edward. Just you and me,' I emphasised the _"you and me"_ part. _

'_Oh,' Edward whispered. He nodded, 'Help me remember Bella'._

'_I will…when I find you,' I promised. I had a sudden thought of how to get of the dream world. Since I talked in my sleep, I might be able to say something to alert Jake to wake me up._

_I turned away from Edward and looked at the sky._

'_Jake?' I called loudly, 'If I'm talking in my sleep right now, then wake me up. I'm in the dream world with Edward'._

'_Jake?' I heard Edward whispered, 'Not Jacob Black?'_

_I turned to face Edward, Yes…Jacob Black'._

_I sighed at Edwards's angry face and called for Jake again. I felt a warm hand on my arm and I closed my eyes. _

'_Bella?' I heard Jake whisper._

_I sighed and opened my eyes to Jake's dark warm ones._

'Hey Jake,' I smiled.

'You alright, Bells?' He asked, 'You were talking hell weird in your sleep'.

'Yeah I know,' I sighed and looked around the tent. I heard the occasional snores and stirring of the pack around the tent.

'What? You know,' Jake sat up and almost hit his head.

'Yes. I was trying something. I was with Edward again. He is losing all his memories of immortal life. And he is losing his immortality too. He is almost mortal. The Creature has almost destroyed him,' I whispered, 'So I remembered I talked in my sleep so I called to you'.

Jake raised his eyebrows then shrugged, 'Okay'. He reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out his watch, '5.30 in the morning'.

I groaned and pulled the sleeping bag over my head, 'Ugh…I don't care Jake'.

Jake sighed and crawled from the warmth of his sleeping bag and pulled on a t-shirt, 'Come on. If we plan to reach the temple by nightfall, we'd better go now,' he reached over and unzipped my sleeping bag.

I fell out onto the cold floor with a loud yelp, 'Don't do that!' I cried.

'Here,' Jake threw a heavy parka at me, 'It's cold outside'.

I pulled the parka over my thick jacket, happy for the extra layer for warmth. As I began packing my stuff, I heard Jake kicking the pack awake. There was quite a few angry growls and groans. The tent shuddered as the pack began to rise. I climbed out as quickly as I could to avoid being crushed by a possible falling tent.

We packed up camp as soon as we could so we could get to the temple before nightfall.

**Oohhh. Will Bella reach Edward in time. Or will his Immortality be gone forever? Find out in the upcoming Chapter 8.**


	9. AN

Okay Fanfictioners.

I have created a poll like quiz on my profile. Take it and find out what people think of Twilight

xoxox

Twinnie


	10. Chapter 8: To The Temple

**Chapter 8: To The Temple**

We started hiking as soon as possible in order to get to the Ice Rose Temple. The pack groaned about the hard hike ahead before we had even started.

The cold seemed to warm up slightly as the sun rose above the mountain but the glare was blinding on the white snow. I wished I had brought my sunnies.

By midday the tip of the mountain was visible. I had given up climbing and was being carried in the sled pulled by the pack. Jake had joined his fellow wolves in wolf form and helped pulled. That speed things up a lot. I knew at the speed the pack was moving. We would reach the temple before dark.

Around four o'clock I began to see faded shadows everywhere that had to object of cause. And they moved from place to place.

I was getting major freaked out. The pack didn't even blink and eye. Stupid wolves.

The shadows seemed uninterested, almost unaware of us. They passed around us easily and silently as if neither were there.

As we closed in to the temple, I got a sudden and angry head ache.

'Argh…' I mumbled.

And then I felt it. A cool touch on my skin. I jumped and looked around but the shadows had come no closer or shown any more interest than they were already showing.

The cool touch slid down my spine like a cold chill and I shuddered. The pack was so preoccupied with running up the dangerous slope they forgot about me.

Then it felt as if Edward was sitting with me but he wasn't. I was getting freaked.

I felt a massive jolt as the sled hit something in the snow and the pack stopped. Jake walked back towards the sled and I climbed out too.

I approached the front of the sled with Jake and he lowered his massive head and began sniffing the ground. I knelt in the snow and looked too. Stairs! We were almost there.

The Pack sensed Jake's renewed energy and began barking and howling excitedly.

I climbed into the sled knowing that if I didn't get in it now, I would be left behind.

The Pack took off with renewed energy and gusto and before long, the temple doors loomed before us.

The shadows suddenly seemed interested in us.

'Yeah sure Carlisle,' I muttered, 'They really cant see us. Ah no way. We're just so invisible'.

Jake howled softly and looked at me in confusion. I shook my head, 'Don't worry'.

I slowly climbed out of the sled and began walking to the large entrance of the Ice Temple. Icicles about a metre long hung from the ceiling and there was the occasional drip, drip, drip of water onto ice.

As I walked in, the shadows followed me in but kept their distance as if they were afraid but curious. I heard a small howl behind me and the padding of claws on the icy tiled floor.

I turned. Jake stood there in wolf with a weird expression on his face.

'What Jake?' I asked.

He whined then ran outside again.

'Chicken,' I muttered.

'No…just unable to communicate,' I heard Jake say behind me.

I turned back around to face my best friend, 'Um…sorry. I didn't know'.

He shrugged as he pulled on a thick parka, 'Hmmm. They are following you'. He nodded to the shadows, which had crept a little closer.

'Yeah I know. It's really weird,' I breathed out heavily, creating a foggy cloud, 'Carlisle told me that they only see and react to vampires, but they're reacting to me too'.

'Cause you smell like a vampire,' Jake said bluntly.

'What?' I looked up at him.

'You are around vampires so much that the smell sticks. It's faint now but it's there. You always have that linger,' Jake explained with a shrug.

'Oh. You don't think they'll attack me, do you?' I asked, darting my eyes across each shadow that were close enough to grab me.

'No you still smell human, so they're probably just confused,' Jake shrugged but still move closer to protect me.

I looked past the menacing shadows to the icy room around me. It looked like everything was made of ice. The walls, the statues of weird ancient Chinese people and engraved decorations and pillars.

The room we were in was cavernous, with a weird echo that crept me out.


	11. Chapter 9: Finding the Ice Rose

**Chapter 9: Finding The Ice Rose**

Jake sighed and turned to me; 'Where is it do you think?'

Where is what?' I frowned as I scanned the room for anything I may have missed.

'This all mighty _Ice Rose_,' Jake said

'Oh. I dunno. Suppose we have to search huh?' I shrugged and looked around me. There must have been at least 12 different doors. I was hoping that there were no hidden horrors behind these several closed doors.

Jake sighed, 'Pick a door, any door. Ladies and gentlemen. Prize behind everyone. Get your head chopped off, lose an arm. Come on down and pick a door' he muttered sounding like the announcers at a school fair selling off the Laughing Clowns game or something.

I turned to glare at him: 'Not helping, Jake'. I took a deep breath and walked towards a door on the left. I felt life my nerves would shatter at a moments notice.

I counted to ten slowly and threw open the door suddenly. As soon as it was open, I ducked low to the floor. I knew that it might not help but if I was to avoid decapitation I would duck.

I heard Jake let out a chuckle, 'A dud. Hahaha!' he broke out into my favourite full bodied laugh, 'Bella, stand up. It's a dud. There's nothing there'.

I raised my head slowly, only to see a wall of ice before me. The door was concealing a wall of ice. But it didn't trick me. I glared at it as if trying to see through it but it was too thick. With a sigh I turned away and walked back to Jake.

Then pain hit me like a sledgehammer: '_Bella! Help me! Behind the ice It's behind the ice. Get the Rose!'_ Edward's voice rang through the cavern and made my head throb. Then the room faded and I fell sideways.

The next thing I knew was the was something cold pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes to stare into the eyes of a russet wolf.

'Jacob…your nose is cold!' I gasped. That wasn't right. He was warm all the time.

'Relax Bella,' I heard Sam's calm voice. I turned. He was pulling on a parka over his well muscled chest, 'At these temperatures up here, even our noses get cold. He decided to phase so I could be the brains and he the brawn'.

I sighed, 'Okay. Wait…brains…brawn? What?'

'Bella, we heard the echoing voice outside. We need to break down that wall. This Ice Rose is behind the ice and we need to get it so we are going to ram it. Well that is if I don't find a better way in first'. Sam explained, helping me up.

We walked back to the wall and scanned it carefully, taking in every bump, crack and detail to find a way to open the wall. We found no obvious way in. So we were going with brawn. Jake's method…sure…forget chiselling your way though, just ram it with your skull. That ALWAYS works.

And it turns out it does. The pack lined up and ran at it one by one with their hard skulls lowered like battering rams. Wolf after wolf the hit and staggered away with a mild concussion, as they slowly weakened it. Eventually it was Jake's head butt that sent the wall crashing down. He staggered away like a drunk with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

I laughed, 'Well you always were a bit of a block head,' but he was too dizzy to care.

I turned back to the now empty door way, into a beautiful icy room with ice crystals everywhere. In the centre of the room, on a ice pedestal, sat the gorgeous Ice Rose. It was a rose caved into crystal that threw light around the room light Edward did in the sunlight.

It was making a gentle humming ring as if it had struck by a piece of metal.

I looked at Sam. He was gazing mutely at it. The rest of the pack also gazed at it in the different states of almost unconsciousness.

Suddenly my own legs defied me and carried me towards the Rose. I was startled back into the real world when I bumped into the pedestal.

'Ow,' I mumbled as I started dumbly at it. I was temporarily blinded as a ray of sunlight hit it, brightening its glow.

My hand stretched out slowly and closed around the Rose. It was icy cold from being in this arctic room for so long. It was heavier than I expected because I almost dropped it but I managed to save it.

I turned to look back at the pack with the Rose in my hands. They snapped out of their dreamy states and focused on me and the Ice Rose.

'Now what?' I asked but I knew I shouldn't have.


End file.
